


Baddest with The Blade

by beef_mellington



Series: Kaikali Kollection [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, i just love these gay bitches, idk how tags work im gay, kaikali, kda owns me, orgasms are mentioned?, something for the girls to get ready to, something for the summer time, something fun, strappening is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_mellington/pseuds/beef_mellington
Summary: It was the last leg of the world tour, so the ladies of K/DA planned to go All Out. Kaikali focus.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: Kaikali Kollection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084619
Comments: 25
Kudos: 92





	Baddest with The Blade

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting! Just wanted to do a little something to get back into writing. I ship everyone in K/DA, but I just wanted a lil' snack for the Kaikalis.

It was thirty minutes before showtime, and the members of K/DA were deep into their individual routines, a necessary preparation for one of the most critically acclaimed concert experiences. Evelynn was in her personal dressing room, blasting her perfectly curated pre-game playlist, Ahri was furiously discussing some last minute details with a staff member, and Kai'sa seemingly disappeared, which wasn't unusual for her to do before a show. 

The air in Los Angeles was especially cool, the light breeze offered Akali a break from inside the STAPLES Center Stadium, packed with hundreds of screaming fans. She needed to get her mind right, after all it was the last stop for K/DA's ALL OUT: Reloaded World Tour, she had to give everything on the stage tonight.

The original EP did numbers, but with the announcement of a repackage album and 8 new songs, tickets to the 18-city World Tour sold out within minutes. The endless soundchecks, and multiple Buzzfeed interviews started to feel monotonous towards the tail end of the tour, likely the result of long nights and terrible sleep on the tour bus. Their saving grace, however, was the tour ending in LA, home to one of the largest populations of K-Pop fans. Whenever K/DA performed there, the audience was always much more engaged than any previous city. This was the focal point of their argument to their management team: Los Angeles absolutely had to be saved for last.

Akali was finishing up a set of push-ups when a familiar voice approached her from behind, "Hey you, it's time to go."

The maknae hopped up, facing her visitor, "Hey Kai'! You done zenning out?" One of the makeup artists rushed over to angrily dot a rag to Akali's face and neck, it's not the first time she'd been fussed at about messing up her makeup before the show. Another staff member quickly worked at unruffling her jacket and dusting off her sneakers.

"Yeah, I feel really good tonight." The dancer smiled confidently as she placed a hand on her hip, tracking how Akali's eyes surveyed her outfit: Her signature high pony was pristine as ever, black and teal spilling over her bare shoulders. Her fitted crop top exposed her midriff adorned in diamonds that dangled from her pierced navel, black ripped skinny jeans clung to muscular thighs, and feet dressed in silver Doc Martens. 

The rapper would have to thank Evelynn for the quick change in stage outfits, "...You look really good tonight too." Not caring who would see, she went to close the distance between them, warm hands finding her girlfriend's waist.

Kai'sa giggled, her hands cupping Akali's face, "You're such a flatterer." She inched closer as well, letting Akali's hands wander a bit lower. It was cute, how appreciative her lover was of the new ensemble.

Akali licked her lips, returning huskily, "I mean it babe. I'm looking forward to getting this shit over with, I wanna take this off." She accented her last few words with a firm tug of Kai'sa's jeans.

The taller of the two leaned in, her breath playing along Akali's lips, her voice low and unwavering, "Later. After the show, you can do whatever you like." Placing a gentle kiss on Akali's cheek, Kai'sa managed to break free of her grasp, sashaying away, hair swinging behind her, "Come. We have a job to do."

Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, she walked to join the others in getting their mics and monitors fitted. Evelynn glanced between Kai'sa and Akali, and flashed her fangs, giving them an all knowing grin, "What do we have here?"

Kai'sa flipped her ponytail, face slowly setting into stone, "Nothing." 

Evelynn hummed curiously, taking in Akali's flushed face, "Whatever you say, Bokkie." She would pry her for more information later.

Ahri gave everyone a once over, ears perking up, "Are we ready?" As the others gave a curt nod, she stuck out her arms, and waited for them to join. The gumiho counts down, leading the group into a chant, "K/DA FIGHTING!" Excitement apparent as her tail flitted about, twinkling audibly. This was her favorite part about performing: the anxiety and rush of hearing the crowd scream in anticipation.

Evelynn slapped Kai'sa's behind before strutting off towards the stage, "Let's give 'em hell girls."

Their intro was an acapella rendition of the chorus to MORE, the quartet's silhouettes on display as they harmonized, the volume of cheers on par with their voices. The silhouettes cut out, covering the arena in darkness, the air hanging heavy as the crowd impatiently waited for their return. The beat dropped, bass reverberating through the floor as a single spotlight fixed upon Ahri, rising from the floor, poised to pounce. Next was Kai'sa, swiveling her head toward the crowd, toying with her ponytail. Evelynn appeared in a cloud of black smoke, chin tilted upwards as she twisted her wrist, silver claws on full display. Lastly, Akali turned around, pointing out to the crowd as she winked, "LA! Should we show you how we do it everyday?!" The crowd shouted various responses as she nodded, hand behind her ear as if she could hear each fan. The four women got into position and posed briefly before breaking out into dance, commanding the stage. The concert continued on, K/DA getting straight to work as they sang their way through two more songs before stopping to give their proper introductions, stage personas front and center.

Everything was going according to schedule, the audience was having fun and so was the group. Tonight's crowd reignited their purpose as performers, but there was something that grabbed Akali's attention: she noticed that Kai'sa had been eyeing her all night throughout the show, danced a little closer, even smiled a little brighter whenever she got near. The rapper was usually flustered whenever it came to Kai'sa being flirty, but the energy in the venue was through the roof, causing it to surge when Akali threw it back. She was on fire, spitting madly into the mic, tearing up the floor when it came to her verses and the crowd was eating it up. 

Evelynn and Ahri dropped out of the lineup briefly to head backstage and change while the maknae line performed their subunit songs. The dancer clung to the rogue, caressing her face as she whined against her, sending the fans in a tizzy. Playing up the fanservice was a normal routine whenever they performed, but it felt so real, so palpable, Akali was transfixed upon Kai'sa's every move. She kept her eye contact tight, heat spewing from her mouth as she breezed through the choreo, her free hand never leaving Kai'sa's skin. After one particularly good line, the rapper ripped off her jacket, exposing her chiseled abs and flexed, causing an uproar. The screams turned into wails as Kai'sa forced Akali to sit down in one of the prop chairs and although it was unplanned, she went with it, doing an excellent job at hiding her shock. The impromptu lap dance chipped away at her reserve, Akali couldn't keep her hands off of the dancer, biting her lip when she ground down on her, their mouths a little too close together as their foreheads touched. It was blissful torture that made good for a show the fans would never forget, and it left her buzzed as the pair made their way backstage.

"God, we were so fucking good out there!" Akali took a swig from her water bottle as she followed behind a staff member, Kai'sa trailing closely behind, and eerily silent. Normally she was just as talkative after leaving the stage, but Akali continued her rambling as they ventured towards the dressing room, unaffected by it. The staff member opened the door, but Akali stepped back, motioning for Kai'sa to head in first.

"Seven minutes Ms. Akali!"

"Yeah, thanks." The rapper lightly kicked the door closed, her focus still on the one sided conversation she initiated, "To be honest Kai, that was pretty hot. We were really in sync, like, shit was off the charts."

The dancer paced the length of the room once, then twice, her brow furrowed in concentration. Sighing a curse, she flung off her boots and started towards Akali, clearly on a mission, her voice barely above a whisper, "Lock the door."

Confused, but not enough to question it, she reached behind her to turn the lock, "Alright. Babe, what's wro-" Kai'sa's mouth was on hers in an instant, her arms bound to the door by a pair equally as strong as hers. Quick on the uptake, she craned her head to the side, slackening her jaw a bit to let Kai'sa's tongue further in, melting into the kiss. Akali never admitted it, but letting Kai'sa call the shots made her weak, and her eagerness shot straight to her groin.

As quickly as she came, she broke apart from Akali, earning a whimper from the latter. Aubergine prodded at blue eyes, the dreamer turned predator, "Drop your trousers." 

Any other time Akali would quip back, poking fun at her for using trousers and not pants like a normal person, but her mind was too clouded, functioning just enough to follow orders without speaking. As enthusiastic as she was, she actually wasn't functioning at all, her shaky hands fumbled with the zipper and there were too many damn straps, she'd have to argue with Evelynn about it later.

Growing impatient, Kai'sa smacked the maknae's hands out of the way, replacing them with hers, "Move." Akali jutted her hips out a bit, allowing Kai'sa to yank the material down to her ankles. Her gaze dropped to Akali's boxer briefs, eyeing the bulge that demanded her attention. Kai'sa dug into her thigh earning a soft hiss from Akali before running her hand over her protruding length, "Really? You ditched the tube sock for a pack and play?" She quirked up a brow, waiting for a response.

Face flushed from embarrassment and arousal, she tripped over her words, "I-um. I perform better with it on."

Pleased with the answer, Kai'sa pulled off her own bottoms, moving in close enough for their breaths to intermingle, but pulling back when Akali leaned in, attempting to capture her lips, "You'd better perform within six minutes." 

The dancer was playing a dangerous game, the allotted time frame was just enough for them to change and make it back to their positions on stage, the few extra seconds for a water break. Always the professional, she would wait until the set was over to jump her girlfriend's bones, but tonight Akali had toyed with her, she was just as, if not more worked up than her partner. She knew Akali liked to take control, but poking at the beast was what made the sex incredible, the back and forth made the release so rewarding.

Without haste, Akali scooped her up in one swift motion, slamming her against the wall, "I can make you nut in three."

"That was definitely eight minutes." Ahri huffed as she ate her seaweed snacks and turned off her vibrating phone, snuggling into Evelynn. The four were all on the couch in their hotel suite, room service and a movie was the go-to way to wind down after a show.

Akali slurped up her pho before retorting, waving a finger, "No no no, the first one was three minutes. The second one was after six. Right Kai'sa?"

Kai'sa was much more invested in finishing her sandwich than the conversation at hand, "My first orgasm hit when they got to the second verse of VIXEN. And the second was when LUST ended." 

The rapper set her bowl onto the side table and brought her hand to Kai'sa's thigh, using her thumb to rub small circles on her bare skin , "So, Eve? How long is that?" 

The three of them all turned to look at Evelynn, who was closely inspecting a hot wing, "....Two minutes and thirty four seconds. The second...mmm, six minutes even. Very impressive, Rogue." She daintily shrugged one shoulder before biting into the chicken, moaning softly as she chewed.

Akali shot Ahri a smug grin, but not before Kai'sa brought a napkin to Akali's chin, wiping away at the broth. She settled into the rapper's lap as she asked a question, "Makes me wonder though, how did you both end up stalling for an extra two minutes?"

At this Evelynn perked up, "You mean you haven't seen it, lover? You and Akali are usually the first to look up recordings of the concert."

Kai'sa studied Ahri's reddening face for a moment, "No, what happened exactly?" There were very few things that would embarrass Ahri, but it had to be something substantial to warrant this reaction.

"...Eve kissed me on stage." The gumiho suddenly tore into one of Evelynn's chicken wings, her appetite clearly not sated by her snacks.

Akali practically flew up from the couch, jarring Kai'sa in the process, "No way! Imma look it up." 

So Akali whipped out her phone, tapped at her screen until she pulled up a video from a fan account on twitter, the views already in the hundreds of thousands. She lowered her phone, making sure Kai'sa could see the screen as well as they both watched the clip.

Evelynn and Ahri were just finishing up the last chorus of LUST, the pair in their previously rehearsed positions; Ahri tied down to a chair by Evelynn's lashers, while the siren held the gumiho's chin up with the butt of her riding crop. The scene wasn't anything Akali and Kai'sa hadn't seen before, but something was different about the performance, it seemed a little more heated. The pair stared into each others' eyes, twin unrelenting forces clashing without a single word being spoken. They noticed Ahri quickly looking off stage, it wasn't uncommon for her to communicate with the stage crew telepathically, however, her facial expression was something feral. Whatever was said resulted in the cueing up of an interlude blasting through the stadium, a slow and sensual instrumental dripping with heavy bass, accented with simple snaps on the downbeat.

From this point the performance began to take a turn, Evelynn released Ahri from her hold and instructed her to rise up with the crop. Without losing eye contact Evelynn dropped the toy, mirroring Ahri's animalistic countenance as she stepped closer. Bringing one clawed finger to Ahri's chest she pressed against her, just enough for the latter to elicit an audible gasp as the siren dragged the faux finger blade down her black latex jumpsuit, tearing away at the fabric. Akali leaned forward, Kai'sa squinted, watching the second layer of clothing fall to the ground, revealing Ahri in a lacy lingerie set, rose gold and glitter shimmering from the spotlights. The crowd was loud, peppered with exclamations and curses while Kai'sa and Akali were silent, their breaths held with trepidation. 

Kai'sa squirmed in Akali's lap, shifting her weight as Evelynn held out her hand. Ahri obeyed, leaning into the touch, ears now flat against her head, body flush against the siren. The sweet embrace quickly turned wicked as Evelynn grabbed at Ahri's jaw, yanking it down into place as her mouth approached the gumiho's. Akali's grip on Kai'sa's thigh intensified as their gaze was pinned to the screen, both creatures eyeing each other's lips sickeningly slow. Clearly impatient for contact, Evelynn dove for Ahri, baring fangs and all, her mouth crashing into Ahri's. The kiss was far from chaste as Ahri brought both of her hands to Evelynn's cheeks, lapping greedily at her taste. It was a good ten seconds before their lips broke contact, save for the strand of saliva keeping them tethered. Ahri forced them back together, the kiss sent Evelynn back an inch or two, her lashers acting an anchor to steady them both.

The audio of the duo moaning was muffled from the deafening sound of the crowd as the camera shook, a bit unsteady, but well enough to catch Evelynn's free hand roaming Ahri's body, it's destination unknown as it traveled from her breasts, scratching at her waist, and gripping at her hips. Ahri paused the kiss only to begin nipping at exposed skin where she could find it, settling at Evelynn's neck. She continued suckling, the mic picking up the vulgar sounds as Evelynn looked directly into the camera. Ahri broke the zipper to Evelynn's top, the whole ensemble hit the ground just as the lights cut out, Evelynn's eyes glowing in the dark. The video ended abruptly after the feed from the mics were powered off, coating the hotel suite in silence, the exception being Kai'sa and Akali's labored breathing.

"...shit." Was all Akali could muster while Kai'sa stared blankly at the phone, the video beginning to loop. While the dancer snatched the device from her hand, Akali started up again, attempting to form words, "That wasn't just a kiss Ahri. You guys played tonsil hockey, and-and then practically fucked on stage!"

Ahri remained bashful, hiding from inside Evelynn's embrace as the diva spoke, "I refuse to be upstaged at my own concert, darling." 

"You definitely won Eve, I…" Kai'sa trailed off as she watched the recorded display again, picking up intricate details she missed the first time around.

Akali mushed her free hand to her face, trying to wipe away at her sudden arousal, "God, thank you to twitter user...what is it Kai'?"

"Ahri's fox box." Kai'sa added mindlessly, her eyes still pasted on the screen, blinking obviously not a priority.

The leader buried her face in Evelynn's bosom seeking refuge,"Sang-chul keeps calling me, we'll never hear the end of it."

"He's got a stick up his ass, he can afford to lighten up a bit. Besides Foxy, we just had a little fun, no harm done." Evelynn tapped Ahri on the arm and the gumiho moved, reluctantly, allowing Evelynn to cross the room in her Louboutins. As the siren stopped in the doorway of their bathroom she cast a glance over her shoulder, amber eyes flickering as black silk cascaded down her bare hourglass figure, the robe gathered in a pile onto the floor, "If any of you need me I'll be in the shower, I need to freshen up before we head in for the night. But just so you know, none of you are leaving the bed tomorrow." She snuck away, heels clicking onto the tile as the water cuts on, steam rolling through the air.

Kai'sa blinked before straightening up, pulling off her t-shirt as she stood, "I think I could use a shower as well." 

After watching her walk to the bathroom, Akali followed suit, rushing to take her clothes off as well, "Y-yeah me too." She slipped off her sweatpants while crossing the threshold, but paused briefly, "Ahri, you comin'?"

Shaking her head, Ahri waved her on, "You three go on ahead. I don't feel like drying my tail again." 

Akali slid back over to the couch and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "Mmm love you."

"I love you too. Try to keep it down, yeah?"

"I make no such promises!" she called out as she disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I have like 4 other fic ideas, I just have to get around to writing them! Find me on twitter shitposting, @hey_kuvira and find me somewhere on discord.


End file.
